


Superheroes

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Costumes, Crime Fighting, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, Lapamedot, Multi, Parody, Rescue, Villains, super hero AU, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Here's some stories from shadowpiratemonkey7/drawbauchery's Superhero au. Our intrepid heroes Green Magnet (Peridot) and Purple Puma (Amethyst) face off against the dreadful Doctor Aquatic (Lapis Lazuli) and her karate trained dog (Pumpkin).





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowpiratemonkey7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpiratemonkey7/gifts).



(Gem city, a thriving metropolis of people living their ordinary lives and working to fulfill the American dream. Looking at it from the outside no one could ever tell that just below the surface evil is preparing to strike and ruin the peace that makes this city into such a wonderful place to live. Even now the villains work to create devices that are certain to cause havoc and create mayhem.)

The evil minion Bright Eye twisted the nozzle on the machine her boss had told her to tune up. Her mechanical eye swiveled in its socket as she read the various gauges on the machine and made certain nothing was wrong as she made the final adjustments. She was still fairly new to this city but after her new upgrade and a small falling out with the rest of her team she was eager to get back to work with a real villain. She got into the operating chair and activated the aiming functions, pointing the front of the machine at a stack of plywood at the other end of the lab. She smiled as she began the firing sequence and a low humming filled the lab as the machine built up energy. 

Bright Eye knew that her boss would be happy to walk in and see her machine prepared and fully operational, especially after the upgrades Bright Eye had made to it. She watched the gauges as they moved higher and higher with the build-up of energy. Bright Eye kept the weapon trained on the target, smiling as her excitement grew bit by bit. The weapon shook a little as it entered the final firing sequence and the humming grew to an incredibly low decibel. Bright Eye was shaking as she saw the screen glow as it announced it would fire. Then the entire machine lost power. The humming and shaking stopped all at once and Bright Eye's excitement left with it. 

She banged on the console for a second. “Come on! You were working great just an hour ago! What could have possibly gone wrong?”

“Ah-hem. Are you done playing with _my_ machine now Bright Eye?” A voice rang out from behind her.

Bright Eye turned in her seat and looked down to see a woman standing at the back of the machine with the power chord in her hand. She was dressed in a billowing blue dress, a long dark blue coat, and had an eye patch over her left eye. A small dog stood at her feet, a little blue mask tied around its head.

Bright Eye quickly jumped down from the machine and saluted her boss. “Doctor Aquatic! I’m so sorry ma'am! I was just testing the machine when-" 

Doctor Aquatic cut her off. “Oh I’m fully aware of what you were doing Miss Eye. Make no mistake of that.” She kept her frown as she walked forward and backhanded Bright Eye. 

Bright Eye flinched and rubbed her cheek. She looked up at her boss. She knew she deserved that, and she was grateful it was all the other had done. She lowered her head, feeling ashamed for trying to step out of her station. 

“Never do anything beyond what I tell you to do. Do you understand you simpering excuse for a henchman?” 

Bright Eye nodded. “Yes Ma'am. It won’t happen again.” 

“Excellent. Finish your work then prepare the lair, we will have company coming.” She turned and began to walk away, her dog following. 

Bright Eye lifted her head. “Company ma'am? What kind of company?” 

The doctor turned her head so she could look at Bright Eye with her good eye. “The heroic kind.” She laughed softly as she returned to her inner sanctum to plot and scheme. 

Bright Eye returned to her work, but her mind began to wander. She hadn’t been in the city long but she had studied the doctor's notes on the local heroes. She wondered which of them would be foolish enough to dare try and stop the doctor from completing her evil scheme. 

(Meanwhile, in an ordinary apartment on an ordinary street the mild-mannered Peridot was preparing as she waited for her partner to get home.)

“Die you clods!” She exclaimed, pressing the mouse button and blasting the alien invaders into little chunks of meat. She laughed maniacally as she finished off the little minions. The boss awakened in the background, pulling out a large rusty axe from its back and stepping forward towards Peridot's character.

Peridot tensed up and prepared her equipment. She was ready for this. She waited to take the first shot as the boss lifted its weapon high. Then her vision was suddenly blocked by a pair of strong hands which pushed her glasses up onto her forehead. She shrieked and fired, not knowing where her shot went. 

“Guess who!” Amethyst's cheery voice rang out right next to her ear.

“Amethyst!” Peridot whined, reaching up to at least try and remove one of the hands blocking her vision. She could hear the sounds of the boss attacking and she knew she had to act fast if she wanted any hope of beating it. 

Amethyst pulled her hands back and Peridot got a brief view of the screen before her head was turned and her girlfriend kissed her on the lips. Peridot melted in the kiss for a brief moment before remembering her game. She pushed Amethyst back and grabbed the screen, pulling it closer to see that her hero was now dead and the boss was laughing triumphantly. 

She stared at the screen for a minute or two before she was snapped out of her shock by Amethyst poking her arm. She slowly turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. “Yo Peri, you okay?” She seemed confused, as if she didn’t understand what she had just done. 

Peridot became angry and threw her arms up. “You ruined my game!” 

Amethyst stepped back in surprise and tilted her head. “What?” 

Peridot pointed both hands at the screen. “My game! I finally made it to the boss and I was about to fight him! But you ruined it! My character is dead!” She turned back towards the screen and hunched over, crossing her arms and pouting. 

Amethyst frowned and paused for a moment, considering what she should do. After some deliberation she stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around Peridot. She leaned in and nuzzled her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m sorry babe, I promise I’ll make it up to you okay?” 

Peridot huffed and puffed her cheeks out. She wasn’t going to let this go so easily. 

Amethyst smiled and kissed Peridot's cheek. “Come on Peri, I’ll let you choose what we watch on movie night, and I’ll make your favorite, French toast and ice cream~” She promised, smiling at the other. 

Peridot slowly began to relax. “What about my game?” 

Amethyst smiled. “I promise not to bother you when you’re on it again. I’ll even help you by bringing you snacks while you play! How does that sound?”

Peridot turned her head towards Amethyst but kept pouting and looking to the side. “That doesn’t sound so bad…” 

Amethyst smiled and moved her face forward. “Why don’t we seal the deal with a kiss?” 

Peridot blushed and looked at Amethyst. “A kiss might be acceptable.” As Amethyst moved in Peridot raised a finger to stop her lips. “But I want to be clear that a kiss is all you’re getting. Understood?” 

Amethyst nodded. She was a little disappointed but she understood. Peridot lowered her finger and Amethyst went in for the kiss. She enjoyed it for the few seconds it lasted and pulled away feeling better. 

Peridot stood up and stretched, cracking her knuckles and neck. “Well since you’re home why don’t we get changed and head out on patrol?” She suggested, smiling at the other.  
Amethyst nodded. “Yeah, good idea. Let's get changed.” 

(Twenty minutes later on the roof of that apartment building.)

A hero dressed in a green outfit consisting of boots, gloves, a sparkly cape, a green visor, and a leotard with a large green “G” emblazoned on her stomach and an opening in the front that showed off a bit of cleavage stepped up to the edge of the roof and put her hands on her hips as she leaned back and looked out at the skyline. “The city calls for a hero and the Green Magnet will answer!” She proclaimed, extending one arm out and pointing at the horizon. 

A hero dressed in a purple wrestling outfit with a paw print on her stomach along with a pair of cat ears and a mask on her head along with a whip at her side joined the other, putting a hand on Green Magnet’s shoulder. “And the Purple Puma will always be there to help her partner and eat lots of snacks!” 

Green Magnet sighed. “Amethyst, that’s not your line!” 

Purple Puma smiled. “I’m just trying something out babe.” She stepped onto the barrier which surrounded the roof and crouched. “Now come on, we gotta see if there’s any crime that needs stopped!” She exclaimed before jumping to the next building, using her incredible strength to travel the distance in a single bound. 

Green Magnet shook her head and used her metal manipulation powers to lift a trash can lid up to her from the street below. She turned it upside down and hopped onto it. She crouched and moved it forward, travelling along her normal patrol route with Puma. 

They encountered nothing as they moved along aside from a few normal citizens just living their everyday lives. They stopped at a hotdog stand to grab some food before continuing their patrol. They kept looking for a couple more hours but they couldn’t find anybody committing crimes. It seemed like nobody was breaking the law tonight. They reached the riverfront, the end of their patrol area and sat down on the edge of one roof. 

Puma put her hands behind her head and leaned back. “Seems quiet tonight. Do you think we should head back?” 

Magnet was about to answer when suddenly a loud sound filled the air and caused water from the river to splash up onto the sides of the bank forcefully. The two heroes jumped and took battle positions, looking around for the source of the noise. 

Puma spotted it first and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing this right. “Whoa…” She stood there with a stunned look on her face. 

Magnet turned around and looked out over the water to see a huge wall of ice stretching from one bank to the other. It stood at over fifty feet tall and a soft mist rolled off of it. The sounds of horns and bells came up from ships and barges in the river as they moved to try and avoid the huge barrier that now blocked their paths. The two heroes looked at each other before smiling and nodding. They both moved down to the street and headed towards the water. 

Magnet used her powers to turn a nearby piece of metal into a hover device for Puma. Together they flew out over the water and moved towards the ships which were all swerving through the water to keep from colliding with each other as they swerved away from the wall of ice. The two heroes jumped down to the deck of one barge and instructed everyone to remain calm while they moved the metal ship over towards the shore. They did this with many other ships and for the wooden ones they helped them to stay safe as they travelled through the waters. 

The police arrived twenty minutes later and began their own rescue efforts with the harbor patrol. Once Green Magnet and Purple Puma saw the police taking over the rescue efforts they quickly returned to the shore and found one police officer who they knew very well. They made their way over to police officer Jasper Ferro and her two dogs. 

Jasper sighed as she saw the two heroes approaching her. She had to hold back her dog Blue from running over to the heroes and begging for scratches when she noticed them. Her other dog, Brownie, looked at the heroes and barked at them once before sitting down in the back of the car. 

As the two heroes came to stand in front of Jasper she finally let go of her dog. Blue immediately went over to Purple Puma and started sniffing her. Jasper crossed her arms. “You’re interfering with police business by being here. I _should_ arrest you.” 

Green Magnet smiled. “But you won’t and we appreciate it. So, do you know what caused this?” She gestured to the wall of ice. 

Jasper sighed and leaned against her car. “We received a letter at the station about twenty minutes before this. I took a picture of it since I figured you two screwballs would be here.” She pulled out her phone and swiped through it until she found the picture. She turned the phone around so they could see it. 

Puma continued to pet and play with the dog as she leaned in and read the letter with her partner. It was very over the top. 

“Greetings you self righteous fools! I have created a device capable of freezing any water in the city in seconds. I shall demonstrate its abilities on the sediment river! If you wish to keep all the water in the city in a liquid state I suggest you fulfill the following commands:

1\. Ten million dollars in unmarked bills in assortment of twenties, fifties, and hundreds delivered to 1264 West Rock Street. 

2\. A laboratory with fully functioning equipment and a full staff by the docks. 

3\. A legal document freeing me from any repercussions as a result of this or any other experiments I conduct.”

The letter went on like this for a while listing out ten more demands before finally getting to the final paragraph. 

“If these demands are met by midnight tomorrow then you needn’t worry about any further incidents, if not then I will see to it that all water systems in the city are frozen. For each day after I will target specific locations in the city, turning them into chunks of ice. I suggest you follow my demands if you know what's good for you. The clock is ticking. 

Respectfully,

Doctor Aquatic.”

The letter was written in a delicate hand that had an obvious proficiency in writing, but that didn’t change the menacing tone behind the words. Puma and Magnet looked up at Jasper once they were done reading. Jasper tucked her phone back into her pocket. 

“So, what's the mayor decided to do?” Puma asked first, holding up the dog and rubbing her tummy now. She was curious as to what the mayor would do when faced with this kind of situation. 

“The mayor… is going to exhaust all resources before they decide to agree to this person's demands, but they are not willing to risk the lives of their citizens.” She rubbed her eyes. “We are spreading out and looking for any signs of the person who could have sent this while the guys in the lab are analyzing the letter for evidence.” She looked up as her phone made a sound and quickly pulled it out. 

“Speaking of which.” She opened her phone and looked at the message she had just received. “According to this the paper the letter was written on contains trace evidence of water with a high salt content. And there's some evidence of iron deposits and a number of other substances. They’re in a warehouse by the docks.” She looked up at the heroes.

Puma was hugging the dog now and not really paying much attention anymore. Green Magnet however had a ponderous look on her face. “A warehouse by the docks?” She nodded. “Yes, that would make sense.” She looked at Purple Puma. “Come on Puma, we have a villain to stop!” She began to walk away, but she was stopped by Jasper putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and looked at the police officer. 

“You know I can’t sanction this. If other officers discover you interfering they will arrest you, maybe even shoot at you.” She sighed. “Just be careful.” She was honestly concerned about these two and the trouble they got into. She had tried to tell them to stop before but now she knew it was better to advise them against danger than to try and outright stop them. 

Green Magnet nodded. “Don’t worry. We'll stay safe.” With that she flourished her cape and hopped onto a trashcan lid, flying up into the air. 

Purple Puma followed after her on foot, easily jumping up to the top of a building and moving after her. Jasper watched them go and sighed. She reached into the back of her car and petted Brownie's head. 

“Stay safe Amethyst.” She spoke barely above a whisper as she pulled her cap on. She moved towards the shore and began to direct the incoming rowboats with her whistle and her arms, trying to keep some sort of order in the chaos. She kept thinking of the heroes as she assisted the poor people to get onto the shore and helped them to fill out reports. 

Green Magnet and Purple Puma quickly made their way to the docks where a number of police were already gathered and searching the various storehouses. They came to the top of one such place and looked around for signs of this villain’s base. 

Purple Puma looked over to Green Magnet and frowned. “The police have been down here for half an hour and they haven’t found anything. How are we gonna find this place?” 

Green Magnet rubbed her chin as she thought. “I think I might have an idea.” She stated, looking at Purple Puma. “If this fiend is smart they probably don’t just have a base inside one of the warehouses, it’s probably hidden somewhere.” She looked out at the water and snapped her finger. “What if it’s under the warehouses?!” 

Purple Puma smiled and kissed Green Magnets cheek. “That's brilliant babe!” 

Green Magnet blushed and cleared her throat. “Well of course! Do you expect anything less from _The_ Green Magnet?” She stood full of pride, her cape billowing in the wind. 

Purple Puma smiled. “It makes sense too. If his name is Doctor Aquatic he probably has a lot of water surrounding his base.” 

Green Magnet nodded. “Yes, let’s try the sewers and see if we can’t find this hidden base of his.” 

They opened up a sewer and went down. They had to walk through the tunnels for a while before they found a large thick door sealed like a vault. Green Magnet walked up to it and tapped on the surface. 

“That has to be at least a foot of steel.” She stated, tapping it a couple more times. She was trying to determine the exact thickness of it. 

“Can you get it open?” Purple Puma asked. She knew Green Magnet was strong but something like this might be too much even for her. 

Green Magnet took a pose with the tips of her fingers pressed against her visor and chuckled. “Why of course! I am Green Magnet, master of metal and solver of locks!” She pressed the palms of her hands against the door and focused, trying to determine the inner mechanisms of the lock. She groaned a couple of times as she manipulated the lock and a distant cranking could be heard as it shifted. A moment later there was a thunk and a hiss of air. Green Magnet stepped back, pulling the door with her until it was wide open. She let go of it and bent forward, huffing and groaning. 

Purple Puma walked over and patted her on the back. “You okay babe?” She hoped the other hadn’t strained herself too much.

Green Magnet glanced at her. “That was a really…” she took a breath, “big door.” She stood up straight and leaned back, stretching a bit. “Okay, here we go.” She did a little side to side jump and punched the air a couple of times as she tried to psyche herself up for the upcoming challenge. 

Purple Puma smiled and stepped forward, poking her head into the room on the other side of the large door. It was a large chamber into which water poured from pipes and drains, all coming together in a vortex of liquid that continually spun below the floor. There was a single narrow bridge that led to a doorway on the opposite side of the room. Purple Puma smirked and pulled her whip from her belt, cracking it against the ground before snapping it forward into the room. She was testing to see if there were any sensors or traps. 

Nothing happened when she cracked her whip in the air so she tried the ground instead. When she did a spinning saw blade swung down and passed over where her whip had struck the ground. It moved back up the other side and hid in some sort of alcove there. Puma hummed softly in thought and looked at Green Magnet. “You ready babe?” 

Green Magnet had seen the saw blade and she was a little paler than usual. She looked at her partner like she was crazy. “How do you plan to get through that?!” 

Purple Puma smirked and picked up Green Magnet by one arm, slinging her over her shoulder. “If you get scared just close your eyes.” She crouched and dashed forward. 

Green Magnet covered her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming. All she heard was the buzz of the saw blades and the rushing water around them. She was jostled quite a bit during the trip across the bridge and was certain that if she opened her eyes she would be dead. After what felt like eons Puma tapped her head.

“You can open your eyes now babe.” She put her down. 

Magnet hesitantly opened her eyes to discover that they had made it to the other side. She looked back to see that the way was completely clear. She looked at Puma with surprise. “How on earth?” 

Puma smirked. “Well you know, I am the great and powerful Purple Puma.” Her voice took on a mocking tone as she imitated Green Magnet. 

Magnet blushed and flared her cape. “Very funny. Now come on, let's go get this villain.” They walked further into the lair and soon came to a large chamber with plenty of space. In the middle of the room stood a huge machine which looked like some sort of very large gun. It had many pipes and pieces of machinery sticking out of the sides and was erected on a raised platform with stairs all around it. The device was on, a low hum coming from the machinery as it idled. 

“That must be the device that made the wall of ice.” Green Magnet stated. “Come on, let's deactivate it.” She took a step forward but stopped and jumped back when a laser beam suddenly drew a line in the ground before her. 

Both heroes looked up to see a short woman standing over on the left side of the room by an office of some sort. She had a head of curly auburn hair and was dressed in a blue outfit that was slightly stained with oil and grease. Her right eye was perfectly normal but her left eye was a cybernetic implant. It glowed red. She had a sour look on her face. “Don’t move.” 

Green Magnet and Purple Puma both took battle stances as they looked this new foe up and down. “Are you Doctor Aquatic?” Purple Puma finally asked, “I figured you'd be taller, and a guy.” 

A maniacal laughter filled the room and a woman in a blue dress and darker blue coat flew down from the ceiling on wings made of water. She wore an eye patch on her left eye and projected a sort of quiet elegance as she descended. She landed on the platform in front of the machine and sent her wings away. “No you fools. I am Doctor Aquatic!” She smirked and began to walk forward, putting her hands behind her back. She was quickly joined by a small corgi wearing a blue mask. 

Both heroes gave the corgi a sideways look before shrugging and turning to face each opponent. Green Magnet sensed some loose sheets of metal nearby and extended her magnetic field out towards them. She was preparing to toss them at the doctor. Puma held her whip at the ready and crouched, prepared to rush forward and take out the minion. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you heroic fools. I have been in this city for many months, plotting how best to make my grand entrance into the spotlight. But then I heard there were heroes here in this city and I knew that I had to make a point to the people.” She continued to move forward, “Now, tell me your names, so I might know who I have the pleasure of crushing.” 

Green Magnet and Purple Puma smirked at each other then linked their hands. “To protect beach city from devastation.” Green Magnet started. 

“To bring all villains to justification.” Purple Puma followed. 

“Green Magnet,” Magnet stated. 

“Purple Puma,” Puma followed. 

“Superheroes flying at the speed of light!” 

“Surrender now or put up a fight.” They both stood back to back and pointed at Doctor Aquatic before speaking in unison. 

“Cause we're gonna kick your butt tonight!” They had spent weeks practicing that intro, basing it on something from a show they both loved. They were so excited they finally got to use it against a real villain. 

Doctor Aquatic stopped in her tracks and just kind of stared at the two heroes, speechless. She stood there for so long that the silence began to turn awkward for everybody and the dog with her even began to grow worried, leaning over and pawing her master's leg. 

“Um, Doctor?” Bright Eye asked, uncertain what was wrong with her boss. 

A thousand thoughts were racing through Doctor Aquatic’s mind as she stared at the two heroes in front of her. They had just shown themselves to be gigantic nerds and fools. Doctor Aquatic knew the show they had based that bit on and she wanted to call them out on it but all she could focus on was how cute these two looked in that pose with those costumes. She was brought back to reality when her dog, Pumpkin suddenly barked, grabbing her attention. 

She blushed darkly and pulled some water up through a grate in the floor, sending it at the heroes in a concentrated blast. She couldn’t get distracted by how adorable and hot these two were. She had to be focused on her mission. She was so close to finally getting what she wanted!

Bright Eye ran over to her. “Doctor? What are you doing?” They had formulated a plan for how they would take down these heroes so that they would get as much publicity for it as possible, but Doctor Aquatic had just broken the plan. She stopped immediately once she realized what she had done and let the rest of the water splash to the ground and disperse. She looked at the heroes, fully expecting to see no sign of them after that blast of water, but instead she saw a small barrier of metal plating where they were supposed to be. 

The metal moved and the girl dressed like a cat dashed forward, swinging her whip out so it wrapped around Bright Eye's ankle. The minion had a moment to react before she was pulled off her feet and sent screaming into the office she had come from when the heroes had entered the room. The purple hero then ran towards Aquatic, raising a fist to bring against her jaw. 

Aquatic just watched, still stunned at the fact that these two had survived her initial attack. She admired their strength and dedication. She looked at the fist again, it was getting dreadfully close to her face. 

Her dog, Pumpkin, jumped up and kicked the hero's fist away in an incredible karate move. The hero stumbled as a result and fell forward onto the villain, knocking her to the ground in a somewhat compromising position. The dog managed to avoid this by jumping out of the way. 

Green Magnet watched all of this and moved the sheets of metal, throwing a few in front of the door the girl with the electronic eye had gone through. Hopefully it would at least slow her down. Once that was done she hopped onto another sheet and flew forward towards the machine, looking down to see Puma and Aquatic tangled together on the ground. She knew Puma could handle herself so she went over to the platform the machine was on and began using her magnetic powers to determine how the machine worked so she could tear it apart.

Purple Puma looked down at the villain and just kind of blinked, processing the position they were in. She blushed and quickly jumped back, taking a defensive stance. Her whip was laying on the ground where she had dropped it in the scramble. She couldn’t risk grabbing it right now but she could take this villain out and grab it afterwards. 

Doctor Aquatic slowly sat up, blushing darkly and staring at the hero. She couldn’t believe what had just happened! She got up and raised a water covered hand, fully prepared to sock this hero for being so personal in their first fight. She froze however when she heard a loud crashing and looked over towards her machine. That other insufferably cute hero was standing beside the wreck that had once been Doctor Aquatic's Freeze Ray of Doom! The doctor sprouted wings and flew towards the wreck, using a blast of water to push the green hero away as she landed on the platform. 

Green Magnet was caught by her partner as she flew through the air. They landed and watched as the villain stood over her wrecked machine before raising her head towards the ceiling and letting out a scream of rage. The room shook as a rush of water came out from the grates in the floor and moved towards her, moving around her to create a body composed of water. She floated in the center of it as she turned and looked down at the heroes. 

Green Magnet was exhausted, after manipulating all that metal and pulling the machine apart she had used up a lot of her reserves and needed time to recover. Puma wasn’t sure if she could both carry Magnet and move fast enough to keep them both safe from the water titan that the doctor had created. She prepared to run anyways, unwilling to let herself and her friend be defeated here. 

The piece of metal blocking the door to the room Bright Eye was in suddenly flew away with a crash as a beam of light hit it and Bright Eye stumbled out of the door. She looked even sourer than she had when she went into the room as she turned towards the heroes. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to fire a beam. 

Purple Puma practically rolled into a ball as she flew around the room. She avoided a laser blast from Bright Eye and a swipe from the water giant. She headed towards the door they had come in but a wall of ice quickly rose up to block her path and she had to jump off the wall to avoid the next attack. She kept moving, unsure of what to do until she heard Green Magnet talking to her. 

“The ceiling opens up.” She said, raising a hand and pouting to a lever on the wall. “Only way out.” She really was weak now. 

Puma corrected her course and ran towards the lever, avoiding a few more attacks and managing to grab her whip before she reached the wall. She pulled the lever and the ceiling immediately began to creak as the segments of a large trap door pulled apart and the light from above poured in. The platform the machine had been on began to rise a moment later. Purple Puma immediately got on top of it and used some of the pieces of the machine to block the laser blasts from Bright Eye while she used others as projectiles to throw at Doctor Aquatic who had to use her giant arms to try and stop the pieces of metal from hitting her main body. 

The platform continued to rise until it was nearly out of the hole in the ceiling. Doctor Aquatic shed her water titan form and grabbed her minion and dog, carrying both to the top of the platform so they wouldn’t be trapped below. The platform finally passed up through the floor of a warehouse and continued to rise as the ceiling above opened. The doctor looked at the two heroes, holding her hands out and calling more water to them. 

“You insolent curs! You have ruined everything! I will take great pleasure in…” She was cut off as a number of policemen burst into the warehouse and pointed guns at all of them. 

“Freeze! BCPD! Get on the ground and put your hands on your head!” The doctor threw water at the policemen as the platform continued to ascend. They opened fire and the heroes dropped to the ground as the doctor used a barrier of ice to keep the rest of her minions safe. They approached the ceiling and a helicopter appeared above them, shining a bright spotlight down on all of them. 

The villain cursed and spread her water wings. She pointed one finger at the two heroes menacingly. “This isn’t over. The next time we meet I will destroy you.” She grabbed her minion and her dog and darted across the sky, disappearing from sight as the helicopter began to give chase. 

Purple Puma looked at her partner who was moving about as if she were uncomfortable. “You okay Magnet?” 

She nodded and smiled. “Yeah, it was just a lot to move.” She cuddled against Puma's chest. “I’m ready to go home.” 

Purple Puma chuckled. “Alright. Do you want me to carry you?” Green Magnet smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and just relaxing in the other’s arms. 

Purple Puma leapt from the top of the building and headed home, carrying her partner the whole way. She was tired too and needed to rest. As soon as she got home she intended to flop in bed and cuddle Peridot until she passed out. 

(Doctor Aquatic's apartment.)

The doctor flew in through an open window and landed in the living room of her apartment. She set her dog and minion on the couch and then cursed. “Those foolish heroes! They ruined everything! How dare they be so hot and cute and distracting! I was going to finally get that lab and the unlimited funding I needed! Then they had to come along and make me…” She blushed darkly and looked at the two on the couch. 

Bright Eye and Pumpkin looked at each other before looking at her and each tilting their heads. “Are you alright Doctor?” Bright Eye asked, not quite sure what the doctor was going on about.

Doctor Aquatic looked away. “We need to get started on the next project.” She stated, turning towards her study. Her assistants rose and followed her, each a little worried for her. The doctor pulled out some schematics and laid them across her desk, unrolling some and then others as she looked for one in particular. 

“Where is it? I know I put it somewhere in here… Eureka!” She held up a particular plan with a single title on the top that simply read “The Trap” and then unrolled it across the desk, tossing the others to the floor. “This will show those heroes.” She began to laugh maniacally as her assistants moved in close and looked at the plans. They both exchanged a look before looking at the doctor. 

“Doctor Aquatic? What does this mean?” Bright Eye asked, pointing to the paper. 

Doctor Aquatic smiled and rubbed her hands together. “It means that we are going to need a lot of money.” She would get those heroes and show them how she felt about them, no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to check out the artist herself at drawbauchery.tumblr.com/ where you can read more about their superhero au and the many other wonderful aus. They are a great person and a fantastic artist.


End file.
